Talk:Tribunus VII-I
Ore Drops *When posting drops please account that only a 1/1 should be placed in ore drops so as not to skew the actual percent drop rate. As a side note is the information accurate in that iron ore is a 100% drop rate? Out of 7 total encounters I have had with this NM each time I have received an Iron ore and so far (if wiki information is correct) everyone else has. Requesting that Iron ore gets placed into 100% drop rate. --Setsumi 08:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Treasure Hunter greatly recommended as I went 0/3 in one day. (Daemun 19:51, 12 May 2008 (UTC)) Testimonials :*Soloable by SAM75/THF. 300TP at start of fight, TPing in a bootleg Evasion Build (Scorpion Harness, Corse Cape, Scouter's Rope, Evasion Earring, etc). Adding Blind effect from Tachi: Yukikaze made this a breeze. No need for me to 2-hour as he failed to connect once during his. 1/3 on Tungi (anecdotal, but I would agree with this "Seemed to Double Attack alot more the lower his health gets, needs confirmation.") :*Soloable by PLD75/RDM. Phalanx, Stoneskin, Paralyze and enspells made this fight less than 5 minutes. The red mage magic defense bonus trait along with gear made the silence effect null. Tungi dropped 1/1. NO ONE SHOULD HAVE AN ISSUE FIGHTING THIS NM. :*Soloable by WHM75/NIN, easy fight Stoneskin droped twice, and only cast Utsusemi: Ni 3 or 4 times to bridge gap. Paralyze helped and proced alot. Seemed to Double Attack alot more the lower his health gets, needs confirmation. :*Soloable by Summoner at level 75 with little trouble. Used Garuda & Blood Pacted every chance with plenty of mp left over at end of fight. Astral Flow might be needed by some with low mp gear just to be safe. :*Soloable by Ninja at level 65 :*Soloable by Dragoon at level 70 :*Soloable by 75PLD/NIN easily. Echo Drops required. :*Soloable by most jobs at level 75, with some difficulty or time. (Be sure to bring Echo Drops for Jamming Wave.) :*Soloable by 75PLD/DNC with no problem or need for potions. :*Duoable by 2 blu/nin at level 65 with careful use of mp. :*Can be duoed by BST/WHM Lv. 58/59 using the surrounding beetles and sabotenders. :*Soloed by 75THF/37NIN, his Accuracy isn't all that great, be sure to bring Echo Drops and you should be able to keep shadows up 100% of the time. Finished fight with 100% HP. :*Soloable by a 75BRD/NIN with decent melee set. A very manageable fight. Took about 10-15 minutes. :*Soloable by a 75WHM/NIN with damage gear setup. Keep shadows and haste up and re-apply Stoneskin regularly. Echo Drops a must. :*Soloed by a 75MNK/DNC with some EVA gear. Used Dodge during Mighty Strikes and was hit 3 times. Started fight with 300%TP and full health, finished with 279%TP and down 4HP. Nijiru 02:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed easily by 75 MNK/THF with level 55 Soothing Healer NPC. Opened with Footwork Dragon Kick, used Dodge during Mighty Strikes. Hits relatively hard, but very inaccurate. :*Duo'd by 75 SAM/DNC (me) & 64 WAR/NIN (Caleyn). Could've easily solo'd w/ SAM. -- Rixstarian 02:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed by a 75WHM/SCH. Took about the time it takes for the Antican Princep respawn to defeat. Charged sublimation to full beforehand and saved TP toward end of princep clear. Used crab sushi, kept stoneskin, paralyze, slow, dia2, haste, asupice up at all times. TP'd with Martial Wand, genbu shield, jelly ring, hexerei cape, optical hat. Opened with Hexa, alternated between hexa and mystic boon depending on MP need. Boon did about 150-290, and hexa did 400-666 (666 was the opening Hexa xD). Used flash to help reapply stoneskin. I used Solace, but I probably could have gotten away with using Misery since I only used Cure2 1x, Cure3 6x, and Cure4 1x. 551 Holy at the end was nice, might have done more DoT with the enlight effect and +acc though. Once he popped 2-hour, flashed every chance, reapplied stoneskin everytime recast was available. He never used Jamming wave once in spite of tossing out 9 total TP moves <.<; I did have 10 echo drops with me though. * Soloed by 75 RDN/NIN only used composure and 1 echo drop, just used bio2, poison2, slow2 and paralyze 2 *Soloed with relative ease by a 72 BST/NIN, Started the fight using a Sabotender and fought along side using a DD set up, then switched to CC after the Sabotender was defeated, then finished it without a pet after CC fell using an eva set up, this NM has pretty terrible accuracy.--Lacas 10:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) *Soloed with a 71SMN/WHM, first half of the fight went smoothly as I was just throwing Carbuncles at him, but it went south when I got a link from an Antican Hastatus. Summoned Ramuh twice and ended up having to 2hr in order to kill it. I would recommend just keeping him in the spawn location and taking a few hits as you resummon carby to avoid links. No axe drop. *Because the page said "Can be defeated by... most jobs at level 75, with some difficulty or time." and I didn't want to risk losing my tag, I went as 75 THF/NIN and brought along haste gear, evasion gear, ranged acc gear, and a lv70 NPC. That single sentence in the mob description vastly overstates its difficulty. Fighting in haste gear with a blind bolt on, it took the mob somewhere around a minute to take down 3 shadows. Did not need any ranged accuracy from gear to hit it consistantly with blind/acid bolts. The only damage I took was 99 from a magnetic cloud. I don't think the "with some difficulty or time" can be considered anywhere near accurate, so I'm taking it off. --ImperialPanda 08:45, December 1, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as DRK75/DNC37 with little to no difficulty. Stored 300% tp on mob outside pop spot and used a mediocre evasion build. Got Drop first try. Grievus Ifrit Server 12-6-09 * Soloed as WHM75/BLM31 with rather high difficulty. Ice Spikes and Blind saved me, big time. Kept up Blind and Slow while spikes kept up paralyze, Afflatus Solace for some damage absorption, using Jelly Ring and Genbu's Shield. Had to use Benediction due to low mp. Though it was difficult, this was the most fun I've had on WHM in a while. Only thing I would do differently is a couple Refresh drinks. --Headache 06:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Dropped on fourth try? I find it very odd that it is exactly 25%. I killed him 4 times, didn't drop the first three then did on the forth. Has anyone else experienced this? And do you think there is a chance that it only drops the 4th time a character kills him? Just that exactly 25% is almost unbelievable and then getting 1/4 for myself made me wonder. *0/6 so its probably more like 15%, i havent kept track of the ores that dropped so I can't update the drop rates otherwise it'll be even more screwed up, and 2 of those were with TH4.People should not report on drop rates if they have TH cause that really screws it up I agree TH is very helpful went 1/2 on it tonight, also mug is nice^^. Not sure all the fuss over this NM I only had to cast Utsusemi:Ni 2 times whole fight 75thf/nin with about 30 evasion in gear and 4/4 Eva merits. I did not even bother to use echo drops cause he only hit for like 90 damage which 2 bloody bolts took care of fast. Also its better to take a couple hits, with high damage Xbow+Bloody bolt proc and the extra tp works out nicely. I used feint every 2 mins out of habit but there was no need. Fight took about 5 mins Used assassins charge 2 times once to start and one to finish. Very easy fight for well geared merited Thf/nin. My Bst is gonna be happy in a couple lvls. Yeah me!